


Wants and Needs

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sometimes Crowley wants to hurt. He trusts Aziraphale to give him what he needs.





	Wants and Needs

Crowley was in a mood when he stalked his way into the bookshop. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him and went to lock the door, turning over the closed sign. By the time he turned around Crowley had already poured himself a drink and thrown himself into a chair. He was setting down his glasses as Aziraphale made his way over.

Aziraphale couldn’t help a tiny smile. Crowley knew he preferred to see his eyes and even in a foul mood he still remembered.

“Long day?”

“You could say that,” grumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale knew from experience that Crowley wouldn’t want to talk about it, not now. He needed to relax a little first. Hence the alcohol. But there were other things Aziraphale could do to speed the process along. He sat in his own chair, watching Crowley.

Crowley drank, still practically manifesting thunderclouds, but finally he put the glass aside. He regarded Aziraphale for a long moment, then crossed over and knelt at his feet, resting his head against his thigh.

Gently, Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. It was starting to get long again and he liked the way it curled at the nape of his neck. “What do you need?” he asked.

“You,” muttered Crowley.

Aziraphale dragged his blunt fingernails down the back of Crowley’s neck. Crowley relaxed incrementally, leaning closer to Aziraphale’s effort. Aziraphale gripped the back of his neck to hold him in place. “I want you to go upstairs. I want you naked and kneeling and waiting for me.”

Crowley nodded in acknowledgment. 

Aziraphale let go and watched him blink, then scramble to his feet and hurry up the stairs. Aziraphale smiled and took off his suit coat, settling it on the back of the chair. Then he slowly rolled up his sleeves. Angels could be very patient when they wanted to be.

When he felt he’d waited long enough he mounted the stairs, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of Crowley with his head bowed, kneeling at the foot of the bed, gloriously naked, hands clasped behind his back and cock already stiff with anticipation.

Crowley’s surrender was one of the most beautiful things Aziraphale had ever had the privilege of experiencing.

Aziraphale crossed to him and tilted his chin up, kissing him sweetly.

Crowley moaned, but as Aziraphale broke the kiss and pulled back, he opened his eyes. “I want to hurt,” he admitted softly.

“I will take care of you,” promised Aziraphale, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Over my lap,” he ordered.

Crowley turned and wiggled his way into position, keeping his hands clasped. 

Aziraphale placed one hand between Crowley’s shoulder blades to keep him in place, then raised his hand, bringing it down sharply.

Crowley jerked and groaned, then gritted out a “One.” He had to count, that was one of the Rules.

Aziraphale watched him and delivered several more blows, red blooming on Crowley’s skin. Being a demon, he could take quite a bit, but Aziraphale never wanted to test him to breaking, never wanted to remind Crowley of the burning pain of his Fall. Crowley’s trust meant that Aziraphale would give him what he craved and needed, but no more.

After ten, Aziraphale stopped. Crowley breated heavily, but had kept up his count. “Good,” said Aziraphale quietly, miracling up a bit of lube and sliding his fingers between tender cheeks.

Crowley moaned and arched into his touch. “_Yessss_,” he hissed.

Aziraphale adjusted him and began to slowly finger him open. Crowley writhed in his lap, clearly wanting more, but trying so hard to follow Azriaphale’s unspoken commands. And obeying certainly wasn’t easy for a creature born of rebellion.

“I’m going to fuck you,” said Aziraphale matter of factly.

“Please,” whispered Crowley, as if the word escaped his mouth only with great effort.

Aziraphale struck him one more time, then shifted him out of his lap and bent him over the edge of the bed. Crowley reached out to twist his hands in the sheets, bracing himself for whatever Aziraphale would do next.

“Beautiful,” said Aziraphale, leaning down to kiss a damp cheek. He stepped back to admire the long lines of Crowley’s body. He’d always enjoyed the pleasures his human body could provide and this was no different, even if there had never been anyone but Crowley. They’d spent far too much time orbiting one another, never touching, never daring, for him to hold back now.

Aziraphale considered going to his knees and licking Crowley open, but that wasn’t what either of them needed right now. Instead, he lowered his zip and stepped between Crowley’s feet, biting back a moan as he released himself into the cool air. 

He gave his cock a slow stroke, spreading more lube down his shaft. Crowley had his eyes closed, tense with anticipation, beautiful and vulnerable and completely at Aziraphale’s mercy.

It was a sacred duty to take care of Crowley.

Aziraphale took himself in hand, lining up and easily sinking into Crowley’s willing body. Crowley moaned into the sheets, Aziraphale’s clothes dragging against his tender skin. Aziraphale leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of slender ribs. As he thrust forward, he leaned in to bestow a kiss between sharp shoulder blades.

Crowley moaned softly, breath panting in time with Aziraphale’s movements. After a few long, slow, deep thrusts, Aziraphale picked up speed, shifting to lean on his elbows as he covered Crowley with his body.

Cursing quietly, Crowley shifted underneath him, unable to get purchase or change the angle. Aziraphale brushed his hair to the side and kissed the back of his neck, taking him harder still. “You are mine, Crowley,” he said in a tone of both promise and danger.

“Aziraphale,” whispered Crowley. He stopped moving. For a few precious moments in his long life, Crowley was still and pliant.

Groaning, Aziraphale peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses, chasing his climax, heart aching with love. He shouted his pleasure into Aziraphale’s skin as he reached his peak, losing rhythm and moving with the sort of shift to his hips that was ordinarily Crowley’s domain.

When Aziraphale regained his senses, he kissed down Crowley’s spine, carefully pulling out. It seemed Crowley had reached his own climax, going by the mess he’d made of the sheets.

Groaning, Crowley rolled onto his back, reaching for Aziraphale.

With a wave of his hand, Aziraphale was nude. He climbed into bed and tugged Crowley after him, tucking him against his side, head on his shoulder.

Crowley’s fingers idly toyed with the hair on Aziraphale’s chest. There was no need to speak. The air echoed with their lovemaking, as if the moans and sounds and touches were their own sort of divinity, something sacred and this room was a cathedral.

Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head. Crowley sighed and Aziraphale felt him start to drift off towards sleep.

In the morning they would talk, or they wouldn’t. It didn’t really matter, not in the long scheme of things, not as long as they had each other to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for reading along and beltainefaerie for the beta


End file.
